Nigel Gearsley
Nigel Gearsley is a World Grand Prix racer. Bio Nigel Gearsley from Warwickshire, England, is an Aston Martin DB9R racer bearing #9. He got his start racing the Speed Hill Climb—a unique, completely uphill race through the Aston Hill Mountain Area that his family has run for generations. Nigel’s racing career has been anything but an uphill challenge, as he’s won nearly every start in the past few years on the Grand Touring Sports Car circuit, including a string of podiums at Nurburgring and Le Mans. His cool British refinement makes him an imposing presence on the World Grand Prix courses. Cars 2 In Cars 2, Nigel competed in all three races of the World Grand Prix, and at the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. His first appearance was at the Tokyo welcome party, shocked with the other World Grand Prix racers as they watch Mater drinking from the fountain after he eats a lot of wasabi. The dirt section during the Tokyo race was one of Nigel's best performances. He came in fifth place at the end of the race. In that race, his pit was at the end of the pit row, with Miguel Camino's pit on the left. In the Porto Corsa race, Nigel was following Carla Veloso to the third position. But then he blew up, due to the electromagnetic pulse generator used by the Lemons. He is the second car to have his motor exploded by the lemons' electromagnetic pulse cannon, and the fifth car in general to be hit by the pulse. However, he got fixed and was able to race in London. During the final race, Nigel was between sixth and eighth position. In that race, his pit was in between those of Lightning McQueen and Francesco Bernoulli. Cars 2: The Video Game In Cars 2: The Video Game, Nigel appears as a playable character that can be unlocked once access to Clearance Level 4 has been granted. Nigel is a medium weight, and has more power than he does speed. Names In Other Languages *Portuguese: Nigel Marcha *Russian: Найджел Газли (Nigel Gasly) Livery Nigel is painted dark green, with a black grille surrounded by yellow lining. He has two gray headlights surrounded by a light green swirl design, which is also depicted over his rear wheels. On his trunk, he has a black spoiler with the World Grand Prix logo. He has tires with chrome rims, and a skinny antenna erupting out of his roof. Model Nigel is an Aston Martin DBR9. With Jeff Gorvette, Nigel is the only WGP racer to be a precise model of one particular car, and therefore, to not be a Pixar in-house design. Indeed, while some other racers, like Lewis Hamilton or Raoul ÇaRoule, have a clear main inspiration, they aren't exact copies of the car in question. He can reach up to 180 miles per hour, in 11.2 seconds. His engine is a 6.0-litre V-12, with a horsepower of 600. He can go 0-60 in 3.4 seconds. Occupation Nigel is a famous English race car, competing in their championship. He was recruited for the World Grand Prix in 2011, where he placed very well in, but also received some major damage in a huge wreck involving a long curved bridge and 6 other racers. Appearances Feature Films *Cars 2 (does not speak) Video Games *Cars 2: The Video Game Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast (regular, with rubber tires, metallic, chrome, with flames, Neon Racers) *Micro Drifters *Disney Store Diecast Line *Shake 'n Go! *Tomica Trivia *Nigel's pit crew chief is Austin Littleton. *One of Nigel's personal fans is Prince Wheeliam. *Nigel Gearsley is likely named after Nigel Gresley, a famous British steam locomotive engineer who designed the Flying Scotsman. *Although Nigel didn't have a speaking role in Cars 2, he has one in Cars 2: The Video Game, where he is voiced by Greg Ellis. Quotes From Cars 2: The Video Game Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Nigel Gearsley/Gallery. de:Nigel Gearsley pl:Nigel Spyder pt-br:Nigel Marcha ru:Найджел Газли Category:Characters Category:Cars 2 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Racing cars Category:Guest cameos, parodies Category:World Grand Prix Racers Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:UK Category:British Category:Male characters